


Another normal day (?)

by Ferairia123



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Eating, Fights, Gangsta (Kohske), Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 5: Vento Aureo, Running, drug, mafia, on the job, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Another normal day for the Handymen....until they stumbled on a bunch of foreigners and only to meet more at Connie's. And Nic's Celebrer might be funky...





	Another normal day (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I watched the Gangsta anime a long while ago and my headcanon suddenly popped up... What if Twilights can see Stands and Normals can't? Which better part to do a crossover with, than Part 5? Thus, this particular scribble was born~
> 
> It took me a few months but I finally finished it. Enjoy~

Worick and Nicolas were on the job, delivery for Dr. Theo to be exact. They stumbled on Chad and Cody earlier but no work from them today.

They were going to be free as soon as they delivered the last of the package to Dr. Theo’s.

“Hey, Nic.” He reach out for his friend. “We don’t have anything else for today, right?” He asked, still raking his head as they walked into the rougher part of town. Sounds of muffled shouts, thuds and even shots were common but it bothered Worick since he can’t tell if it’s directed to Worick and Nic or otherwise.

Nic merely nod his head as the two of them walk on.

Unfortunately, Worick heard pained shouts and the sound of punches being closer than he would’ve like. They were saying something but it was indistinguishable from where they were. Usually, the duo won’t get bothered unless they walk into a fight or was targeted from the beginning. Thankfully, that’s getting rarer lately with their reputations and so on.

Worick wasn’t sure if Nic detected that but they were turning towards the building they were looking, away from the said fight.

There was no one there and judging from the dodgy looks of the other tenants, he/she won’t be back awhile. Both of them went to the side of the building and looked up.

Looking at each other, both of them said “You go.”

“Hey, I did it last time. I ripped your shirt when I slipped, remember?” Worick said in defense, holding out the medicine.

‘That was one of my good shirts, too. You owe me, so you do it.’ He signed back to Worick.

 “Come on, my knees are still aching after yesterday’s service.” He whined.

Nic winced at that. He remember Worick blistered knees from yesterday.  He and the client were going at it on the carpet-less, rough concrete floor. It didn’t help that the lady was ‘active’. It wasn’t as bad as a gunshot wound or a slash but it looked nasty.  ‘Next time, try finding more normal ladies.’ He signed to Worick before he took the package.

 Worick was already smiling widely at that, winning the argument. Nic went and climbed the fire escape to deliver the package.

In no time, they were on their way to the last delivery.

At the same alleyway, Worick heard the fight earlier, a panic stricken guys ran passed them. Worick did notice he looked beaten up but nothing worse. There were more shouts and even more frenzied hits, this time

Looking at the way he came from, they saw someone flew pass the opening of the alleyway and another joined him, accompanied with a few thuds of rough landing and groans of pain.

Nic looked at him, quietly asking whether they should investigate it or not.

They were almost finished anyway, why not a short detour. He gave him a nod as he reached for his gun. Nic was already zooming off with his hand on his sword before he skidded to a halt.

Up ahead, probably their attackers saw them down the alley. One was a blondie with a weird hair-do in a blue, altered school uniform and a black haired guy with an open chest white suit with something spotted on them. They looked foreign.

A moment of confusion passed before the attacker both nodded towards them and continued on to wherever they were going.

Feeling cut off, the two Handymen awkwardly disarmed.

‘Did you see those guys, earlier?’ Nic signed after sheathing his sword.

“Yeah. Definitely not anyone from here.” Worick replied. “Flashy as hell.” Worick got himself a cigarette and lit it as he pondered on the new people in town. “Must be northern people.” He commented.

Nic, not knowing much other than they were foreign, just shrugged.

Worick let out a puff of smoke with a sigh. Foreign people in Ergastulum…he had a very bad feeling about that

By lunch time, they finished their deliveries and headed to Connie’s for free lunch. Granny Joel always spare a pot of her beef stew for Connie. Her cooking would hit the spot right about now.

The click-clacking sound of someone testing out a gun, probably a handgun, and low chatter reached Worick’s ears long before they entered the shop.

“Whoa, Connie got company.” Worick commented with a grin, more to himself rather than letting Worick know.

Inside, he almost did a backstep. There were more ‘flashy guys’ like the ones they saw earlier plus the two guys. Each of them as equally flashy as the other despite being in different getup. The guy with the black lipstick was giving him the stink eye though.

At the end of the counter were several of them, eating lunch and cracking a joke or two, inclusive of the blondie they saw earlier. Connie was talking to a really hot, pink haired babe with the black haired man from earlier. Near the counter was a guy in a…woven, blue and white, checkered skull cap with matching three-quarter crop top and tiger print pants. Though, the dexterity of his fingers with the gun told Worick that he’s very good with a gun and not to be messed with.

He was examining only hand guns, with one that’s pretty tattered not too far from his side. He gave him and Nic a once over while his hands were busy unloading and re-loading the bullets before ignoring them and feeling the weight of the gun as he shifted it in one hand to the other with a frown.

“Hey, it’s the Handymen!” Connie regarded them when she noticed them.

The guys gave them a greeting that ranged from a non-committal grunt to a solid ‘Hello’ before they continued back to whatever they were doing. The pink haired babe in the one strap black top and a wrap skirt with a slit all the way to her hips gave them a wave with the black haired guy raising an eyebrow at her but carried on with his drink.

 

Connie beckoned them to her counter. “This were the guys Grandma Joel was talking about.” She told the pink haired babe. She tittered.

“It’s hard to believe that the little rascals she was talking about was were so ‘mature’.” She commented with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Connie was already fetching them the food reserved for them and some bowls.

Worick chuckled at that. “I guess that’s what you get when you hang around long enough.” He said as he seated himself and Nic following suit as yawned and set his sword down. “I think I haven’t properly introduced myself. This rascal’s name is Worick. Pleasure to meet you.” He said cheekily with his gigolo charms.

“Trish” she returned amicably. Beside her, he could feel the black haired man was keeping a close eye on him.

Farther away, he also noticed that the guy with the black lipstick earlier was also keeping an eye on him, too as Worick shifted to face Trish properly. Soon after the rest followed suit but only giving a glance before carrying on. But Mr. Handgun is oblivious to the world.

If it was just the black haired guy, Worick suspected that the girl was just his lover but the way that the rest shifted as the black haired man did makes him think that she’s someone more important. So, it’s either the Boss’s girl or family.

“You’ve eaten? Grandma Joel’s food are the best.” He commented excitedly as Connie set a bowl and some mismatched cutleries for him to use. In front of the two guest were mugs with tea in it.

“Yeah, it was bellisimo. Homemade stuff are the best.” She commented enthusiastically.

Nic was already scooping up some of the food with a satisfied grin.

“Hey, leave some for me.” Worick signed as he spoke.

Nic grimaced with a long suffering look and gave him the ladle for him to scoop.

“You’re lucky they helped Grandma earlier. Or else, there won’t be lunch.” Connie commented as Worick got himself a bowl. “She even had time to cook extra because of them. You owe them one.” She said, gesturing at them.

“Oh, it was nothing. There was no way she could carry her boxes in a broken trolley.” Trish placated. “Right, Bruno?”

“Indeed, Madame Joel looked distressed. I couldn’t let her be.” The black haired man replied politely.

The level of Bruno’s sophisticated manner got Worick curious. They weren’t your normal thugs even if the guffawing boy in the orange bandanna at the back looked like a pick pocket. 

Royalty, high profile case person or high ranking mafia were the current assumptions he had now. No humans in their right mind would set foot in Ergastulum unless they were under ‘extraordinary circumstances’. That is either to kill or run.

Judging the fact she has an escort that meant this is a rescue mission or some sort and they’re just passing through. Or else, they wouldn’t have lingered around, much less helped out an elderly with her stuff.

Worick paused for a moment as he chewed on his meat but Bruno spoke up again.

“Pardon my rudeness, I’m Bruno.” He introduced himself. “I believe that Trish only mentioned my name earlier.”

“Nice to meet you, Bruno.” He said happily, the meat finally passing down his throat. “You guys here for the guns?” He asked distractedly, as he gestured at the Handgun guy. He set a few aside already and was having a hard time picking one. “You made the best decision. Connie runs the best place in town.”

“You bet your ass it is.” Connie chirped back proudly. “But Trish here said they were looking for a place to eat.”

“Yeah, we’re just passing by and thought we could grab some grub and run.” Trish explained with a faltering smile. “Except it was kind of hard to find anything once we got here except for Grandma Joel’s tobacco.”

Worick gave a sympathizing nod. “Yeah, it’s really hard unless you’re locals.” Worick agreed.

“Madame Joel was kind enough to give us food and asked us to deliver some to Miss Connie.” Bruno said with a benign smile. “Considering that and she gave us a place to rest, this is a much preferred scenario. Guns were simply a bonus.”

Worick gave an understanding nod with his eyebrows raised. As curious as he might be, he decided he doesn’t want to get involve with whatever they were in…unless they were paid to but that’s another story for a different situation.

“Say, Connie. Know anywhere we can get a change of clothes? Our day trip extended longer than I thought. I’m feeling a bit grimy.” Trish asked, waving her hand at the mention of grime.

Connie was about to answer before they heard a shuffle and a very ominous click.

Nic was staring at him and somewhere around his head and the Handgun guy had the tattered old gun aimed at him. His sword was gone so he knew it was with Nic.

“Mista, what are you doing?” Bruno addressed the other person calmly with a cold glare.

The Mista guy chanced a glance on Bruno before returning his gaze to Nic. “He can see.” He commented in a growl.

Trish gave him a confused stare but the four at the back ha gone quiet.

“Mista, stand down. They’re friends.” Bruno continued in a calm tone. But his whole body was taut, ready for action should there be.

Worick on the other hand was more worried for this Mista guy. He probably never went up against a Twilight.

Mista slowly lowered the gun.

“If ya say so.” Mista said as Nic shifted his sword and lowered it.

Nic gave him a glance and something was off with him.

He signed something with a shaky hand and walked out.

“Uh, I think he’s sick.” Worick got up. “Thanks for everything. It was nice meeting all of ya” Worick said good naturedly as he hurried to the door.

Up front, Nic was edgy and he made a beeline back to their apartment with Worick not far behind, in case he needed to rein him.

Once there, Worick breathed a sigh of relief. Alex was oblivious to the situation but judging from Worick’s tired countenance, she knew it must have been serious.

“You two, ok?” She asked warily from the table, the signing book open in front of her.

“Yeah, I…” Worick raked his brain on what happened. “Yeah, I think Nic’s med was funky or something.” He said in the end. “It happened before, though. We need a trip to Doc Theo’s once Nic is feeling better.”

Alex gave him a questioning look.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably because he’s using an expired batch. It happened a few times before.” Worick assured her. “Last time, he ended up vomiting until he passed out. I got him straight to Doc Theo and he got better.”

Alex still looked worried but decided to leave it at that as Worick collapsed with a sigh on the couch.

“Do you want some coffee?” Alex offered as she passed him.

Worick gave her a lecherous smile. “Anything from you, Alex. I’ll take it.” He said as sultry as he can get.

Alex giggled at that. “You’re hopeless.” She said as she set the kettle.

 

-Ergastulum docks-

 

“Damn, this place has so many people who can see Stands.” Mista grumbled as he untied the lines for the new boat. “It’s annoying!”

“At least, none of them attacked you.” Giorno said as he helped with the other lines.

“They aren’t Stand users, though. It’s weird.” Narancia said as looked out towards the sea, his Stand, Aerosmith, looking out for enemies from above.

“Let’s just count our blessings and get out of here.” Fugo said before he went to the hull, done with his part.

The crew followed suit as the engine started and prepared to sail away.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Nic. He was seeing the Sex Pistol hovering over Mista when he was at Connie's. The poor guy probably thought he was getting high.


End file.
